


Oil on Water

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Just some guys being dudes, M/M, Sad Handjob, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: They were fighting, and they didn't know why it started, or where it would end.





	Oil on Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimadaGenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/gifts).



They were fighting. Shen wasn't exactly certain why, but once they started, all of Zed’s anger came pouring out, carried into his every hit. In turn, Shen defended himself, did not attack, tried to stomp down his own grief and rage. He was mostly successful, but eventually, the fight became meaningless, a blowing off of the pent up tension and stress they were under because of Jhin. They fought quietly, hits barely a whisper of air. When they could barely stand anymore, Zed tackled him to the floor, where they kept on fighting until they were bruised and slightly bloodied and terribly tired. They laid side by side on the wooden floor, looking up at the living trellis that made up the ceiling. Then, Shen laughed, quietly, because that had reminded him of when they were younger, before the shadows and Jhin, when they would fight and Kusho would come in to break them apart. Except Kusho wasn't around anymore, because Zed had killed him, for whatever reason he refused to talk about.

“I hate you, did you know that?” He asked the Master of Shadows without looking at him.

“Yes, I did.” Was Zed’s curt answer, before he gingerly raised himself on an elbow, looking down at Shen with a smile. “I thought the Eye of Twilight wasn't allowed to hate.”

“I am not allowed to be overcome by it.” Shen replied, halfheartedly punching Zed’s shoulder. “I think I'm doing well at that.”

Zed laughed, collapsing with his head on the Eye’s shoulder. “I wish I could hate you more.” He said, voice quiet.

“Why won't you?” Shen asked, voice just above a whisper.

“I don't think I can.” Was Zed’s answer, which only left Shen in further, agonizing doubt, because he felt the same, and didn't know what to do with it.

“Why?” He asked again, and Zed offered only silence until he raised himself again, looking Shen in the eyes for a long moment before kissing him.

Shen, in turn, froze in surprise, lilac eyes going wide as Zed’s lips softly touched his. The kiss was nothing more than that: a touch of lips, featherlight and soft. Shen didn't know how to feel, didn't know how to process it. Instead of pressing further into the kiss, Zed drew back and sighed, pushing himself to a sitting position before mumbling an apology. Shen was still frozen, because he had liked it, and couldn't fully understand what was happening.

“I already apologized, what more do you want?!” Zed growled, still tired, but beyond just physically. He sounded… hurt. Or sad. Shen couldn't tell.

“You don't have to.” The Eye of Twilight said, blinking owlishly as Zed slowly turned around to face him.

“ _ What? _ ” Was the Master of Shadows’ surprised response, his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

“You don't have to apologize. It was…” Good? Could Shen say that? “It wasn't bad.”

“Oh, excuse me for it not being the best kiss of your life, Eye of Twilight.” Zed’s voice was all venom as he spit out the title.

“It is… It's not that, I'm just… just…” At a complete loss of words, Shen was certain.

“Still not good at dealing with kisses?” Zed asked, venom turned to acidic humor as he poked fun at Shen. When they were younger, they would “practice” kissing together. Shen’s reactions hadn't changed much since.

“Being the Eye does not afford me much time to practice it.” He answered, serious and not at all amused at Zed’s growing grin.

“What, I'm the only person you've ever kissed?” Zed seemed to be having a blast making fun of Shen, who, eerily calm as always as he sat up, simply replied:

“Yes.”

And Zed stopped.

Abruptly, his whole demeanor changed. He turned to fully face Shen, dragging himself closer to him to look into his eyes in search of a lie. Surely Shen was lying, had to be. But he wasn't, or at least didn't seem to be. Zed couldn't process it, couldn't think it through. That Shen had only ever kissed him, that Shen still liked his kisses, that Shen, who he would gladly throttle and who would gladly throttle him back, didn't just hate him. It was… annoying. An emotional mess Zed had no intention of dealing with any time soon, if he could avoid it. So he did what he wanted to do, leaned in, and kissed Shen again. For some reason, he was surprised when Shen kissed him back. 

The Eye was not experienced or enthusiastic in the way he moved his lips against Zed’s; he was soft, pliant and gentle instead. It was a sweet kiss, unbecoming of who they were, what they were, to the world and each other. When Zed pressed more forcefully into the kiss, cupping the back of Shen’s head with his right hand, the other simply took it, not putting anymore force behind his own movements. Slowly, Zed insinuated himself onto Shen’s lap, straddling him before deepening the kiss. The Eye simply opened his mouth when silently requested, welcoming Zed’s tongue without defiance. Zed was beginning to doubt this was simply inexperience: Shen seemed to be liking it. The Master of Shadows couldn't understand it, liking to be pliant, but he didn't have to. He just had to keep kissing Shen until they were both breathless or until they came to their senses and realized the mistake they were making.

Zed’s hands found their way under the tunic Shen was wearing, finding it was easy to make trails of goosebumps up and down the Eye’s torso. Shen shivered ever so slightly under him, and Zed relished in it. His skin was warm under the Master of Shadow’s hands; smooth, but not unscarred. Shen’s own hands were holding their weight behind him, fingers digging on the floor at every movement the other made. Surprisingly gentle, Zed pushed him until he was laying down again. His hands were guided to rest on Zed’s hips, encouraged to squeeze, even if he did so lightly.

Shen watched as the other man pulled back to breathe, red eyes heavy lidded. There was something beyond lust and anger in them. It was warm, soft, and Shen was utterly incapable of placing it. He felt a distant fear of what it meant, but it was forgotten as Zed trailed a cold hand down his cheek. Shen wondered if the other’s hands were always that cold, if they would grow warm against his skin. Surprised, he realized he wanted to find out. Tantalized by the soft touches, his own hands traveled up Zed’s torso, finding their way under his tunic, rubbing against scars. Zed shivered, stretching his back in a gesture that begged to be seen, ogled. The Master of Shadows sighed, cold skin igniting under Shen’s hands.

The Eye of Twilight looked almost disappointed as Zed tugged his hands away, but he simply allowed it, resting them beside his head on the floor. It took mere moments for Zed to dispose himself of the tunic he was wearing, dropping the cloth unceremoniously on the ground. Shen blinked, feeling heat pool in his chest and rise to his cheeks. He vaguely thought if that was true lust, or if it was something else, but then Zed’s mouth was on his again, and he couldn't think anymore. Shen felt cold hands guide his own to run over the other’s torso again. He splayed them against the chest, feeling the cold skin rise in goosebumps under his fingers as he slowly dragged them towards Zed’s back.

Shen pulled him flush against himself, relishing on the feel of Zed’s weight above him. Hands sneaked under his own clothing, groping at his sides, sliding over scars. He felt them tug at the cloth, let Zed go for a moment so they could take it off, before pulling him in again. They were a heap on the floor, legs and arms and tongues tangled together. Shen felt as though his chest might burst, pop open from how fast his heart beat, from how much he was feeling. He couldn't stop, didn't know how, didn't want to. Zed ground down against him, moaned into his mouth, set fire to his lungs with the sound. Mindlessly, his hands slid down the cold torso and into Zed’s pants. He groped and rubbed until the Master of Shadows was squirming above him, sighing and moaning. He came uttering a single word:

“Shen…” He sighed against the Eye’s lips, kissed them again for good measure, then collapsed on his chest, one hand resting where his neck met his shoulder. “What have we done, Shen?”

“I don't know.” The Eye muttered, hands dragging up and down the other’s back in a motion that should be soothing, but seemed to clog up Zed’s lungs.

“This… shouldn't have happened. Should never happen again.” Zed said, voice almost wavering, but not quite, as he sat up on the floor. His eyes were heavy lidded in an inscrutable way, brows drawn slightly together.

He rose to his feet, gathered his clothing, dressed himself, all while Shen watched him, sitting on the floor, enraptured or confused, maybe both. Zed left the room without another word, though he could have sworn he heard the Eye of Twilight utter his name. He shook his head, certain it was just his stubborn heart’s delusions as every step he took seemed to take him an eternity away from his childhood friend, the object of his still lingering affections. Numbly, he realized he didn't want to go, wanted to turn around and run back, wrap himself around Shen and soak in his heat. But he didn't, as he was the only one who wanted it.


End file.
